Two World Fame
by BlueNightFlyer
Summary: Richard Grayson has been accepted into hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two years late. How will he keep up with his year and cope with his fame.
1. prologue

**A.N.**

 **Hello this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't know how much i'll post so it'll vary. Don't be disconcerted though if i haven't posted for a while, i haven't abandoned this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice Or Harry Potter (or do i?, just kidding i don't)**

 **~~ On with the story ~~**

 **Prologue**

An old man sat alone in an office over decorated with many portraits. The man peered over his half moon spectacles, studying over a yellowed folded parchment. Sighing in contempt the elderly man placed the parchment into the envelope from which it came.

Suddenly the wooden oak doors burst open. A gray haired woman with a pointed hat and emerald robe ran in heels clicking on the hard-wood floor, as the woman entered the old man spoke not looking up,

" Ah Minerva, what brings you here at this late hour?", Minerva cleared her throat and said with clear shock, " there is a new name on the third year list",

"How odd", the man said looking up with a twinkle in his eyes, "whoever could it be?". The woman paused and and glanced over the list and said quickly, " Richard John Grayson",

"Ah, I wondered about him.",

"Isn't he the son of Bruce Wayne?",the elderly woman asked tentivly.

"He is Gypsy born and has magical ancestors, though i wasn't aware it followed onto him", the man said ignoring her question.

Minerva paused as if thinking over some grand riddle, "why so late, why wasn't he traced, Dumbledore?", the man glanced down at his hard oak desk, deep in thought,

"Magic in gypsy blood is faint, i'm astounded we found him at all. All of their magic was written of as falseness and trickery so they stopped believing. In a sense they are half bloods but really they probably only have one or two wizards in their families from when magic came around."

"So, shall he be invited?",

"I should think it's only fair."

 **A.N.**

 **Okay, Okay i'm sorry I know it's short but it's only the prologue, sheesh.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review if you want,**

 **~~ Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1 School

**A.N**

 **I'm back and no-one's read the prologue ( probably buh'cuz i just uploaded)**

 **Hope yo enjoy**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own Young Justice or the harry potter series ( i wish i did )**

 **I'm not a professional writer, i try my best, that's why i don't have my own book**

 **Enjoy the show**

 **Dick's POV**

The final school bell of the year rang and time seemed to speed up( which was much appreciated since an hour history in the heat in a stuffy classroom really made you a _appreciate_ how long every second is). Mr. Herbert had to pause mid viking speech and the class took this as a signal that class was over and scrabbled to collect their school supplies and dashed out the door. Dick felt kinda bad for Mr. Herbert as he ran out the door whilst his professor tried to reassemble the class to continue his speech.

The hallways were flooded with students desperate to get out the main door and start their summers. Dick pushed through the mob almost getting stomped on in the process, cursing his height. When he had made it to his locker the majority of the student body had left and could clearly see Barbara Gordon, his best friend, yes he knows that she's a girl.

"Look who finally decided to show up", Barbara said teasingly looking down at him smugly as if she already knew what his response would be, which she probably did.

"Hey, did you see that crowd?", Dick half shouting in a joking way gesturing wildly at where the mob had been, "Well i sure did", Barbara laughed quietly as he grumbled opening his lock to empty it out. As he opened his locker a water balloon fell onto his head.

"Gah!", he shouted in his drenched form,

"Ppphhhtt, haha", she laughed throwing her head back in laughter.

"Babs!", he whined, " ugh, my uniform is soaked ", Barbara looked down at him apologetically, "hehe, sorry, but you're not going to need it, i mean, you'll probably grow out of it over summer anyway", she paused as he looked up at her hopefully," then again maybe not"

"Hey!"

Dick and Barbara walked down the street that lead up to Wayne Manor. They passed the gates opting to go 'round back where Dick had found a tree where they could easily climb up and jump over the electrified fence. Their tree was well hidden and for it to work they had to jump into the side pool, yes they did have several pools. The duo stopped in front of the tree. Dick motioned to let him go first, after all Barbara was wearing a skirt. Silently they climbed the tree as to not set off any noise sensors that were positioned. Dick waited at the top for Barbara to arrive. Carefully he edged over to the end of the branch, closer to the pool. He heard a rustle and his eyes darted over to where Barbara had just appeared. Quickly she crawled over to where Dick was and she Mouthed, _1, 2, 3._ They jumped in. probably triggering all the motion sensors and creating a huge splash.

The two off the burst up for air laughing their heads off. Then, the fight started. Water was everywhere, the grass, the poolside, the outdoor lounge. Nothing in the area was untouched. Dick looked around and saw Alfred with a bemused expression on his face, until the butler surveyed the damage done to the garden. Alfred was angry. And an angry Alfred meant a Dead Richard John Grayson.

DIck looked up at Alfred, who out of nowhere had two mops in his hands, " i should think it would be a wise decision to clean this mess up, wouldn't you?" and with that the cross butler promptly left leaving the mops on the floor. Dick glanced at Barbara who wore the same regretful look on her face. Sighing he pulled himself out of the pool and picked up the mop. "Bad idea much?", Babs offered, before she grinned, "but so worth it", Dick smirked and offered her a mop.

After spending the rest off the afternoon hanging out with Barbara it came time for her to leave. They walked down to the gates, before regretfully, she had to say goodbye. It was likely that Dick would not be seeing a lot of Barbara as he would most likely go on holidays with Bruce all around the world and ZETA beam back to Gotham for their nightly escapes. Barbara would also have her own adventures of sorts going to summer camps or

helping her father in the office at the GCPD.

"Bye Dick", Barbara said hugging him,

"Bye Babs", Dick said remorsefully. Barbara suddenly looked him directly in the eye and said, " don't talk like that it's not forever it's just the summer holidays". And so she left walking down the street with her still wet shoes squelching on the headed in to get ready for his nightly crusade in Gotham.

Batman and Robin flew over Gotham's rooftops, criminals trembling in their wake. Suddenly a woman's cry was heard and robin dropped from Batman's side, right in front of the would be rapist. Robin launched a bird-a-rang at the criminal pinning him to the wall. Robin plucked the woman's dropped purse of the ground and gave it to the shaken woman smiling at her. The blonde let out a stuttered, "th-than-nn-k yo-u", before he disappeared back into the night.

By the time the Dynamic Duo returned back to the cave it was well passed 4 in the morning, did criminals ever sleep? "Crime never Sleeps, Robin", Batman spoke erily as if reading his thoughts.

 **A.N**

 **Bye People**

 **Wizards in a few chapters**

 **-Flyer**


	3. Chapter 2 Your a wizard Dick

**Disclaimer i don't own Young Justice Or the harry potter series**

 **#saveyoungjustice**

 **Dick's POV**

Light filtered through the gap in the curtains. The room's features made themselves known in the sunlight as the boy slept. Dick moved under the covers seeing the light through his eyelids. Dick yawned slowly waking up. He rolled over and pulled the sheets over his head blocking out the light, content to sleep in. Suddenly a screech was heard from the hallway. Dick bolted up in bed, wide awake. Dick threw his door open and ran out into the hallway of Wayne Manor. Heading right for him was a screech owl. He ducked as the bird flew over his head and landed on the banister of the stairs.

"BRUCE?, is this some kind of training exercise, why does the bird have a letter in it's beak", Dick walked towards the owl cautiously, afraid it would fly away. As he approached the animal he could see the letter was addressed to him. Mere seconds later after he called Bruce ran out into the hall.

"Why the hell is there an owl in the hall?", Bruce said just as confused as him.

"How should i know", Dick said shrugging. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dick then grabbed the letter that was addressed to him. "Maybe this has something to do with it. Detective", waving the letter in front of bruce's face, or as close as a 5'5 guy could get. Dick looked down at the letter and with a glance of confirmation from Bruce he opened it, hoping poison wasn't inside.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

 **WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc.,chf. Warlock,Supreme**

 **Mugawump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Grayson,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find**

 **Enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva Mcgonagall**

 **Deputy headmistress**

Dick glanced up at Bruce doubt written all over his features. Bruce took the letter and quickly read it. He read it again. And he read it again. "Were going to see Zatara".

"This letter is real ", Giovanni Zatara said in his accented voice. Bruce stared at him, assessing his words looking for a lie. Bruces shoulders slumped. Dick looked at Zatara, "so what do we do, what happends to me?", Zatara looked at him questionly, " you go to the school, untrained magic is hard to control, i know that from my Zatanna", Zatara looked on at him understandingly, "i know it will be hard for you to go, for the both of you but it is necessary".

Back at the Manor Bruce had told Alfred about the situation as he was rather perplexed at why they would leave at such an early hour without breakfast. Dick was still trying to get a handle on what was happening and had read the enclosed parchment of required objects.

 **Uniform**

 **Three sets of work robes, one pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves (optional: tie and Scarf)**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 telescope and 1 set of potion bottles**

 **Books**

 **The standard book of spells (grade 3)**

 **A history of magic**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **One thousand magical herbs and fungi**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **Fantastic beasts and where to find them**

 **The essential defence against the dark arts**

 **Home life and social habits of british muggles**

 **Monster book of monsters**

 **Unfogging the future**

 **Ancient Runes made easy**

 **Rune dictionary**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad and may bring their own broomsticks if required.**

 **A.N**

 **Thank you Rebel.17 for reading and following.**

 **BYE**

 **-Flyer**


	4. Chapter 3 Not here to see the queen

**A.N**

 **Hi i'm back**

 **Disclaimer i don't own young justice or the harry potter series**

 **On with the show**

 **Dick's POV**

So. here he was now. England, london. He'd been there before of course, just not for this reason. I mean to meet the queen was his previous reason to come here. Nope, he was here to go to school and find some place called diagon alley. Bruce, Dick were walking around london with alfred guiding them. They all had to dress incognito, no matter where you go fame follows you around. Dick could see some oddly dressed people walking down the street, normally he would brush this off but Zatara had told them about wizards not really dressing 'Correctly' often wearing mismatched clothing and all signs indicated these were wizards. Dick pointed them out to Bruce and Alfred. They followed the red headed troop at a distance not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

The red heads headed into what looked like a closed up cornershop. The trio exchanged glances and headed in behind. Inside all kinds of magical talk was going on, things about love potions and who would win the next quidditch match. They saw the red heads go through a door and they followed behind. Dick could see them tap the bricks and he memorized the order. The bricks on the wall began to move, forming an arch way. The troop walked through into an alleyway. The arch began to close and Dick ran up to it in hopes of getting through. It closed before he got to it.

"If you would excuse me sirs but would not repeating the pattern do the trick?", Alfred inquired. Bruce stepped up to the bricks and tapped out the pattern, nothing happened. Then dick stepped up to the wall and tapped it out. The bricks began to shift. The arch formed and the trio passed through. Dick could see shops lining the the street and in the distance what looked like a disfigured bank. There was no way this could all exist here, it was magical.

Dick checked his list:

 **Uniform**

 **Three sets of work robes, one pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves (optional: tie and Scarf)**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 telescope and 1 set of potion bottles**

 **Books**

 **The standard book of spells (grade 3)**

 **A history of magic**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **One thousand magical herbs and fungi**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **Fantastic beasts and where to find them**

 **The essential defence against the dark arts**

 **Home life and social habits of british muggles**

 **Monster book of monsters**

 **Unfogging the future**

 **Ancient Runes made easy**

 **Rune dictionary**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad and may bring their own broomsticks if required.**

First he'd need some robes, three sets to be exact. Okay so he was slightly excited i mean, who didn't want to perform magic. He spotted a shop called Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions Dick wandered towards the strange looking purple shop with golden scissors hanging in front of the door. Dick saw a the sign on the door, what the heck were galleons? Dick ran over to a short blond girl, "excuse me but what are galleons?", the girl seemed to swoon at the sight of him. Dick internally grimaced but put on his best smile, he needed to know! "It's our currency, are you american?", she sighed,

"Er, yes i am", Dick began to walk away calling over his shoulder, "thanks".

Bruce and Dick found themselves outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, a huge white lop-sided pillared building. Alfred had departed to go visit some of his old friends in london leaving the two of them there. They stepped into the building and walked up to a free desk.

A goblin like creature peered down at them, " and who might you be",

"I'm Bruce Wayne i'm here on behalf of my ward, Richard, i'd like to exchange some money", the goblin peered at Bruce looking over him before snapping, "how much?", Bruce thought about how much he had in cash on him, "$20,000", the goblin's eyes widened, and snatched the money before returning with several bags. Bruce put his up, "actually i would an account opened, the goblin sighed dropping the money and giving a key to bruce, "when you need the money come with your key, take this bag with you", he dropped the bag into Bruce's hand it was quite a large bag too.

First Dick stopped at Flourish and Blotts to collect all his books then stopped by Amanuensis Quills and then went next door to Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions again to buy his Hogwarts robes, he cracked up a bit at the name.

Dick stepped into the small shop with a jingle of a bell. A middle aged woman who he could only assume was Madame Malkin. " are you from Hogwarts honey?", before Dick could answer she continued "what house", she looked at him expectantly,

"Uhh i'm not sure, i'm a transfer", he looked up at her, "oh then you'll have to buy all four, return the ones you don't use later".

Suddenly Dick was in the middle of the room with tape measures flying around him measuring him in all places and then just stopped. From a back room several uniforms flew out all in his size. The clothes folded them selves and placed themselves into bags. "That'll be twenty galleons dear.", he handed her the big gold coins and took the bags that shouldn't have been able to fit that much in them. Dick left the shop.

Dick found Bruce at the owlery looking at the birds Dick walked up to a Eurasian Eagle Owl, a more expensive one of the lot, " i like this one", Dick said looking into the owl's orange eyes dick whispered to the owl "Voi numi Vânătoral, Vânător, hunter ( i'll name you hunter, hunter) Bruce can we get this one?"

 **A.N Thanks for reading**

 **R &R if you want me to know you've read my story. tell me how i did**

 **bye**

 **-Flyer**


	5. Chapter 4 Boo-Hoo for you

**AN**

 **Hi i'm back**

 **Not even 24 hours after last time**

 **Harry in this chapter**

 **Dick POV**

" _Voi numi Vânătoral, Vânător, hunter ( i'll name you hunter, hunter) Bruce can we get this one?"_

After Dick bought Vânător he exited the shop with Bruce. People started recognizing them after they abandoned the disguises. Mostly people only that were born from normal families. People started pointing them out to each other and Dick couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing him.

Dick walked in the shadows down the street with his green hoodie pulled over his head. He seemed to not attract any attention, or girls. Dick looked at his list mentally ticking off what he had bought.

 **Uniform**

 **Three sets of work robes, one pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves (optional: tie and Scarf)**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 telescope and 1 set of potion bottles**

 **Books**

 **The standard book of spells (grade 3)**

 **A history of magic**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **One thousand magical herbs and fungi**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 **Fantastic beasts and where to find them**

 **The essential defence against the dark arts**

 **Home life and social habits of british muggles**

 **Monster book of monsters**

 **Unfogging the future**

 **Ancient Runes made easy**

 **Rune dictionary**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a toad and may bring their own broomsticks if required.**

All Dick needed now was a wand as he had collected all of his other supplies all ready. As Dick walked down the street he could see a shop called Ollivanders: maker of fine wands since 382 B.C. in peeling gold paint. The shop didn't seem to be very well kept but it seemed to be the only wand shop so he stepped in.

The front desk was empty and the only living things were the wilting pot of flowers and him. A ladder with a graying man on top sailed in, "ahh a new customer", the man peered down at him with his grey eyes. The man, probably Ollivander plucked a rectangular gold box of the shelf and took a wand out of it, " ten inches, cherry, wampus cat hair", Dick took the wand and looked at the man in confusion, "what do i do with it?", the man sighed, "give it a wave", Dick flicked the wand and the pot was knocked over by a red light, " why is it all ways the pot", Dick looked at him sheepishly before tentatively handing it back.

"Maybe another."

Dick had tried 5 other wands and none seemed to want to cooperate. Mr. Ollivander seemed to take longer this time to find him a wand and went further back before coming back out from the rows of shelves. Ollivander held a navy blue dusty box in his hands. He took it to the front desk and pulled the musty lid off and set it down. Dick took the mixed wood wand from the box. Ollivander's voice broke him out of his stupor, " 12 ½ inches, mix acacia and beech wood, thestral tail hair core", Dick waved the wand and an array of blue light flew from the tip and he swore he could see figures of two humans flying, but it was probably just him.

"Well i think we've found our match, 6 galleons", Dick still in a daze from the beauty of the wand handed him seven by accident and walked out the door before it could be returned.

Dick had agreed to meet Bruce at the leaky cauldron who carried all his things there. Dick walked down the old street to the wall that separated Diagon alley from the rest of the world. Before he got to the brick wall he could see a crowd of young witches and wizards crowding in front of a flying broomstick shop. Dick looked into the window over the crowd of heads. The broom on display was called a firebolt. Dick nudged a kid next to him, " what's a firebolt?", the kid looked at him like he was retarded, "only the fastest broom ever, it's the only one in the shop, were waiting for Malfoy to buy it", Dick was confused, who was Malfoy?

Dick decided to buy the broom, i mean who didn't want the fastest broom in existence? And being honest he didn't like the sound of this Malfoy. " thanks he muttered before stepping into the shop.

The lady behind the counter when Dick showed up asking for the firebolt. She probably didn't believe he had the money and he showed it to her up front. She took the broom of the shelf and set it on the counter. Brown paper wrappings flew out of the cupboard next to the counter and proceeded to wrap the broom and shove it into a bag far too small for the it to fit and seemingly disappeared into the depths of it. "1,021 galleons", Dick dropped a bag of the gold coins on the counter and left.

As Dick left the shop whispers went around the crowd and he caught a few words of it , "...how does he-...Malfoy….mad...expensive….fastest broom…...quidditch", nothing that Dick heard could form a sentence until one loud gasp, "Malfoy's here",

"He's gonna be bloody pissed", Dick turned around and saw two similar looking people walking down towards the shop, a boy and his father. Both of the two had whitish blond hair and greyish eyes, they both seemed to carry the same arrogant atmosphere around them and both dressed finely. The man carried a cane with a snake head on top and a sneer on his face. The boy smirked cockily as if he were better than the rest of them at his father's side. The smirk fell of his face thought when he saw that the firebolt was missing from the display. "Father, where is the firebolt?",

"Quiet Draco i'll sort this", the boy, Draco was left outside as his father stepped into the shop. Draco sneered at the crowd before angrily shouting to a young boy, "who took it!?", the boy meekly pointed at Dick. Draco's head turned to Dick, "you."

"yes me", this seemed to infuriate him more,

"That was going to be mine",he snapped,

"Then boo-hoo for you, now if you'll excuse me i have places to be and 'am all ready half an hour late", Dick replied walking away.

 **AN**

 **okay this chapter was pretty long**

 **ha Draco, wipes tear from eye**

 **R &R and comment if you will first comment gets shout out**


	6. Chapter 5 9 and 3-4?

**AN**

 **Hi i'm back and i didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter so i'll do it twice in this one**

 **shout out to Yui-Kun23 for reviewing thank you here's the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own the harry potter series or young justice**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own the harry potter series or young justice**

 **Dick's POV**

Dick walked out of a red phone booth in london that hid a Zeta beam. He walked up next to Bruce and started walking towards Kings cross station with people staring at them all the way. It was surprising no reporters were here. It was September 1st and it was 10:15am, giving him 45 minutes to get to the train and find a seat. Dick looked on at the big brick station that had been around for years. The two of them greeted Alfred who was still in england since they went to Diagon alley. Alfred was waiting with a trolley for Dick to set his suit case down on. He said suitcase but the thing looked ancient, it had no wheels and was more of an old chest. Vânător was perched on Dick's shoulder and after some persuasion got into his cage.

Dick pushed the trolley through the train station, he looked down at his ticket.

 **LONDON TO HOGWARTS**

 _ **For...ONE..WAY...Travel**_

 **PLATFORM 9 ¾**

 _Issued subject for the Rules & Regulations of the_

 _Hogwarts Express Railway Authorities_

How the heck was he supposed to go to platform 9 ¾, Dick had read about england, this wasn't normal.

Eventually they made it to platform 9 and could find no 9 3/4 . Dick looked to Bruce who shrugged. Dick saw some people with an owl in a cage walk past them. "Bruce, look", Bruce looked up and followed behind them with Alfred and Dick in tow. The black haired boy with the snowy white owl ran through, and he mean strait through the third pillar between platform 9 and 10. A bunch of redheads ran through after him.

Cautiously Dick stepped up to the Brick pillar and stuck the front of his cart through. Dick backed up and with a final glance at Bruce and Alfred, ran through.

On the other side Dick could see a huge red steam engine with golden writing on the side saying the **Hogwarts Express**. Dick was marveling at the enormity of the engine just as Bruce and Alfred came through. Dick snapped out of his daze and continued pushing his cart towards the red train.

The Bat family pushed through the crowds of people to get to the door. It seemed everyone was too busy saying goodbye to their children to notice the celebrities. Dick was about to hug the usually stoic Bruce Wayne when he beat him to it and Dick hugged his surrogate father back. It seemed that the hug had not lasted nearly enough for his liking but it was 10:34 and he needed a seat. "Goodbye Bruce, Alfred", Dick hugged the butler who he saw as a grandfather and then grabbed his bags of his trolley and headed into the ginormous train.

Dick walked past a couple of compartments until he found an empty one. Dick didn't really want to sit alone but he felt that sitting with groups of people would appose on them. Dick saw a group of people walk past, a red head and the black haired boy from before as well as curly haired brunett. The trio glanced into his compartment as if looking to see if anyone was there. The trio continued down the corridor.

A red haired girl knocked on his door, Dick gestured for her to come in, "do you mind if i sit here?, all the other compartments are full",

"Not at all."

Dick heard a blow of a whistle signaling it was 11am. Dick opened the window next to the seats and stuck his torso out of it, "Bye Bruce, G'Bye Alfred", Dick waved, the read head called out to her parents, "bye mum, bye dad", she shouted over the roar of the engine. The train started to move jerking Dick to the left.

Dick and the girl sat in silence before asking, "what's your name? Mine's Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick",

"I'm Ginny Weasley", they fell back into silence before she asked, "how come i've never seen you around before?"

"I'm new"

"You don't look like a first year, did you transfer?"

Dick sighed, " no ", dick said answering both her questions, "i was found two years later than i should have been, i'm a third year", Ginny frowned,

"I'm a second year, though i could teach you some first year stuff", and that was the rest of the train ride learning spells from Ginny.

 **AN**

 **welp at least dick has a friend( that kinds came out wrong)**

 **bye**

 **R &R **

**-Flyer**


	7. Chapter 6 You're Slytherin

**AN**

 **I'm back**

 **Review and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Young justice or the harry potter series**

 **Draco speaks french**

 **Slytherin has a tower for the common room and dorms.**

 **On with the show**

 **Dick's POV**

Dick was in the middle of reading one of Ginny's second year spell books when it started to get colder. Dick glanced up from the book, " uh, is th-is n-normal", he shivered, Ginny looked at him alarmed, "n-no this ne-ver happe-ned before", the train screeched to a halt. The lights flickered off in their compartment. Dick jumped up from his seat and ran out into the passage. He could see other heads sticking out of their compartment s in confusion as well. Puffs of breath escaped from his ridged lips and the windows began to frost over.

Dick sat in down and wiped the condensation of the window and peered out into the valley below, " it-s n-not snowing", Ginny stuttered out, clouds escaping from her lips.

Dick began to feel a sense of dread deep in his gut. His previous happiness escaped him like the breath from his lips. He could see on Ginny's face she felt this way as well. Dick could not even remember what it was like to be anything but empty like he was at the moment.

The feeling grew more intense as a black cloaked floating figure advanced down the corridor. The ghost like creature briefly stood outside his door it stared at him with unseen eyes, bringing out his worst memories. He heard a cord snap, two screams, a man and a woman's and then a sickening crunch. Broken and twisted bodies lying on the ground still the spotlight of attention, even in death. Dick stared at the creature unmoving for what seemed like centuries, with his eyes only seeing the corpses. The Creature moved on, down the hall, forgetting him entirely.

Dick didn't know how long he sat there, unmoving and unseeing but the next thing he heard was a thud from the next compartment over and a blinding white light, momentarily hiding away the bloodied bodies.

The next thing Dick could remember doing was changing into hogwarts uniform without the tie and numbly awaiting the for the arrival. He didn't cry and he didn't feel. Ginny didn't speak either and that was a relief.

As they approached Hogwarts he couldn't find it within himself to be amazed after the events of the train ride. He was pulled away from the group of 3rd years and was taken with the first years to be sorted. An old woman with a pointed black hat lead them up some stairs and in front of a grand pair of doors.

The doors opened and the they walked through into a vast hall with four long tables stretching down the light of it. Above them was the night sky with candles floating below it. Ahead of him was a raised platform with another table with teachers sat along it. There was also a three legged stool sat upfront with a pointed brown hat perched atop of it. The old woman stood next to it and said, "let the sorting commence, Abett, Sophie…" the woman's voice droned on droned on with the numbers of first years slowly diminishing with applause each time. " and finally a third year, Grayson, Richard". Dick stepped up to the stool like he had seen everyone else do still feeling hollow from the train. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Hmm._ Dick heard the hat talk inside his head. _Strange that you weren't surprised at my presence._ Weirder things have happened to me, Dick thought. _I see, a martian was it?_ The said rhetorically. _Now where to put you. You are smart, so Ravenclaw is an option. Brave and daring you are, so possibly Gryffindor. Not much of a team player though, value family you do, but Hufflepuff is not quite your fit. Ah and then there's Slytherin,_ _cunning, prideful, resourceful, ambitious, intelligent, and determined. Slytherin's love to be in charge and crave leadership, does this sound quite like you? I'd say so._ "SLYTHERIN", the hat bellowed. The green table exploded in claps and cheers, though one boy he had meet at diagon alley sat stoically sneering at Dick.

Dick Walked quickly over to the Slytherin table feeling a pang of regret that hr was not in his only friend's house. Dick sat down by the third years, getting the evil eye from Draco Malfoy, "Grayson was it?", Dick looked up at him startled,

"How do you know my name", Dick asked perplexed, Draco sneered,

"You're a pureblood obviously, direct descendant of the original wizards, just your family were all squibbs", he sneered again. What was a squibb? Dick let it go deciding to eat the food that had seemingly appeared out of thin air after the headmaster's words.

Dick began to talk among the people on his table flaring his charm and flashing his famous smile. Dick made acquaintances that dinner and the bonds of friendships were starting to form, even Draco warmed up to him even if only a little. Dick heard Draco mumbled something to himself, "Je m'entoure d'idiots",(i surround myself with idiots) Dick glanced over at him, since when did he speak french?, "tu parle français?",(you speak french?) Draco looked at him,

"Oui, ne leur dites pas",(yes, don't tell them) He pleaded,

"sûr"(sure). People had started staring at them,

"What are you looking at?", Draco snapped. Dick realised these people, kids were scared of Draco for some reason. Fear disguised as respect.

Dick followed the streams of green tied students towards what he assumed were the dorms. They walked down stair cases that refused to stay in the same place, constantly changing their positions. Portraits also moved talking amongst themselves and switching paintings. They arrived at the dungeons the prefect uttering the passcode to the painting. The painting swung open revealing the arch way entrance to common room. They stepped into the grandly designed room of green, black and silver with their emblem splayed all over the room. Dick followed the other Third years to their dorms. They walked up four flights of stairs and stopped in front of the door on the left side.

Dick ran in first jumping on the bed next to the big window with his suit case next to. He opened Vânător's cage letting the bird fly around the room and realise that the bird's wing span was longer than he was tall.

 **AN**

 **Review if you liked it**

 **tell me how i did - Flyer**


	8. Chapter 7 what? no Math?

**AN**

 **Hi i'm back**

 **Some swearing**

 **Picks off where last chapter left off.**

 **Also i'd like to clarify why Dick is a pure blood and why dumbledore said halfblood. Dick's family stayed within a small gypsy community meaning that even though they forgot about their roots they still stayed within that community of people who all were purebloods by default. Only after they branched off and joined the circus did that community divide. Dick's a pureblood, Dumbledore was speaking for the gypsies as a whole and draco thought they were squibbs. Why does draco know so much? Because he knows about the other Pureblood families and so they Grayson Family tree stretches back a long ways meaning he can be traced down the line until his father. Dumbledore doesn't posses a tree.**

 **On with the show**

 **Dick's POV**

"Shit, that thing is huge", said a boy called Theodore Nott. Dick chuckled, opening a window for the bird to fly out. "What's it's name?" Theodore inquired,

" _His_ name is Vânător", Dick said with the accent in Vânător, with a thought Dick told them, "though you could just call him Hunter."

That night Dick sat by the window, longing to go flying through the night like he did back in America in costume. He gazed out at the lake with Vânător sleeping on his shoulder, he didn't have the heart to wake him and his bat insomnia kept him up too. Dick glanced back at the sleeping forms of the other boys in his house. Dick thought back to what Bruce had told him before he left, that he could blur the lines of Richard Grayson and Robin, after all not Many wizards knew of Robin. Carefully he shifted Hunter of his shoulder and onto the window sill. Slowly Dick stood up and silently walked over the creaking floorboards to his bed.

Dick lay awake staring at the top of his four post bed. Dick absentmindedly thought that the whole place could use a re-design. On a whole the place didn't look bad but the colours didn't leave much room for happier emotions.

Dick looked at his non-digital clock and saw it was 02:18am. He swore under his breath, thanking his training and the fact he was used to not going to sleep until well after midnight. Dick turned over and blanked his mind succumbing to the darkness all around.

Dick woke up with a start. Without checking his clock he already knew it was 5:30am precisely, he had geared himself to always waking up early, mostly because he trained in the morning, but that was unimportant.

He combed through the many items that his suitcase contained, searching for his clothes. Finally he pulled out his robes. They were very dressy, he thought in horror, as if he didn't get enough of that from the galas he always had to attend. Dick checked the clock 5:36am.

Dick ran out of the dormitory and out of the deserted common room. He walked briskly down the empty corridors towards the hall that he had eaten in the night before. Dick passed by empty classrooms on his way there, before he got lost. He stepped into a library hoping the librarian would be around and he could ask for directions. There was no librarian but the bushy haired girl from before was there.

"Hi, do you know where the food hall is?", Dick asked politely. The girl glanced up from her book, "it's down the hall and to the right", Dick began to leave,"but it's too early for breakfast, it's not open until 6", the girl said hastily. Dick turned around in the door frame, "oh thanks, uh what's your name?", the girl smiled at him,

"Hermione", the girl's eyes turned down to towards her book again. Dick walked up to a second year shelf and plucked a book on potions off the shelf.

As the clock struck 6 Dick was halfway to the hall. Dick was first to enter the grand hall, not even a teacher was there yet. Dick sat at the Slytherin table eating the healthiest meal possible. Hey, if i'm not training i may as well be eating right. A man he had learned was called Severus Snape strided into the hall. Seeing as he was the only one there Dick got his schedule first.

 **Monday, Wednesday, Friday**

 **1st Period** **Transfiguration Gryffindor**

 **2nd Period Astronomy Hufflepuff**

 **3rd Period Free**

 **4th Period** **Defence Against the Dark Arts Gryffindor**

 **5th Period** **Elective [** **Care of Magical Creatures, Divination]**

 **6th Period** **History of Magic Ravenclaw**

 **7th Period** **Potions Gryffindor**

 **8th Period Potions Gryffindor**

 **9th Period Elective [** **Alchemy (Sixth and seventh years, if demand is sufficient), Arithmancy** **]**

 **Tuesday, Wednesday, Saturday**

 **1st Period** **Herbology Hufflepuff**

 **2nd Period Free**

 **3rd Period Elective [ Study of ancient Runes ]**

 **4th Period Charms Ravenclaw**

 **5th Period Free**

 **6th Period Elective [ Muggle Studies ]**

 **7th** **Period Quidditch Practice**

 **8th Period Charms Ravenclaw**

 **9th Period History of Magic Gryffindor**

Dick checked his schedule eyes raking over the list, what about Maths? Or Science? Those were useful wherever you were. Dick stood up food finished and headed out into the schools grounds.

 **AN**

 **so this chapter probably isn't so good,** **maybe you didn't notice.**

 **any way**

 **comment**

 **i may not be here too much after a week as i'll be going back to school.**

 **bye**

 **-Flyer**


	9. Chapter 8 is Hermione a twin?

**AN**

 **Hi i'm back. And no one ever reads ANs**

 **Welp sorry 'bout the wait. And happy (late)birthday to LunaStarsNightWayne.**

 **[+] ~ birthday present**

 **This chapter was quite hard to write because i couldn't find much on transfiguration for 3rd years and i'm trying to keep the story as accurate as possible as well as including the events of the prisoner of azkaban.**

 **I'm also putting up poll for what Dick is most afraid of for a boggart and what his**

 **patronus is. So VOTE.**

 **Dick's POV**

Dick sat in a tree, apple in hand. He had about an hour before his first lesson so he took the liberty to explore the grounds. Dick jumped of the end of the tree branch, crouching slightly as his feet hit the ground. He righted himself, looking at the stone castle. Dick turned away from the magnificent sight. He walked over to the massive lake, slipping slightly on the marshy ground. He had to grip the side of the rocky hill as not slip off from the incline.

At the bottom Dick sat dangling his feet in the cold waters. He heard a sniffle next to him. He turned and saw a slightly pudgy brown haired boy studying a plant. The boy wiped his nose, sniffling again.

"Hi", Dick said smiling. The boy jumped and turned his head towards Dick. the boy looked at him a little fearfully and stuttered slightly, "aren't-t you slytherin?",

Dick looked at the boy, what was wrong with being a slytherin?,

"yeah so?. Aren't _you_ Gryffindor?". The boy looked surprised at his question and puffed his chest slightly and spoke with confidence edging into his voice, "yes, what's it to you?,

"Oh, nothing", Dick replied nonchalantly, not feeling the need to be chalant.

As Dick gazed out into the lake he was reminded of the murky pond in the gardens of wayne manor and started to feel homesick. He missed the team and Babs and most of all Bruce and realised with a sickening fright that he would not see any of them until christmas. He wouldn't be there to see Wally and Artemis bicker, nor would he be around to celebrate his own birthday and alfred's thanksgiving turkey, god that was to die for. Then the reality set in. He was here for another four years, only coming home for the holidays. The magic of this world lost its sparkle. Then Dick thought of all the people he could have saved with his powers. If only he knew sooner. He could have saved his parents from falling. Then Dick wondered if Bruce still loved him, an irrational fear. There was always the rule, no metas in Gotham, the same went for superpowers. Would he be excluded from those rules? Would Bruce find another partner, who was normal?, who wasn't a wizard. Dick began to hate his powers, it ruined everything and didn't help him when he most needed them. Very suddenly Dick stood up. It was like he was sleep walking, he moved slowly up the hill and towards his first class, with drowned out shouts spouting from behind him.

Dick arrived at transfiguration just as the clock struck 8. Numbly he sat down on the side that was very clearly dedicated to slytherins next to Draco( it was the only slytherin seat left).

For the first few minutes of the lesson Dick let the banter of the students and the teachings of the professor wash over him. It was as if he were under water. Lost in his own thoughts. He began to think in long term. What would he do after hogwarts? He was sure that most jobs in the muggle world wouldn't accept a hogwarts student and collages wouldn't be impressed. Dick realised that learning magic and things about this side of life was counter productive and he would be better off in a regular school. Draco coughed next him. "Are you planning on sitting in your-",

"Mr. Malfoy i do hope you will be getting started soon", professor Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows suggestively and gesture towards the supply cabinet.

"Yes Professor"

"You too Grayson", Dick nodded and rose from his seat.

"This year you will be learning about animagi and what they are, does anyone know what an animagi is?" before professor Mcgonagall could finish hermione had already shot her hand up in the air. Professor Mcgonagall glanced around her other students hoping someone else would know the answer her question.

"Yes miss Granger", and that's when dick found gryffindor's biggest know-it-all.

" An **Animagus** is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus", Dick noted that she looked rather pleased with herself, he didn't know why, she sounded like a textbook.

" _Thank_ _you_ miss Granger", she said stiffly.

As the lesson continued everyone's attention drifted further away from professor Mcgonagall, apart from hermione and Dick. as boring as everyone else found it he couldn't help but be interested in the subject, after all this was the first thing he learned about magic. He tried to absorb as much information as possible and ended up answering some questions too, earning some glares from hermione for stealing the spotlight.

Dick had astronomy next and- wait was that two hermiones'? One had just turned a corner and the other was with the other gryffindors. What the hell. Dick quickened his pace and pulled hermione aside much to her annoyance. "Why the hell are there two of you", she looked at him nervously

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Clearly you do".

Hermione snatched her wrist away from Dick and marched off. Dick glanced around and the other hermione looking from behind a pillar in the eye and she ran off quickly. Dick made a mental note to research how she did that.

Dick didn't find astronomy that interesting not like he could really pay attention with Hermione continuously throwing nervous glances at him as if he would suddenly tell on her. Dick had no idea what was up with her and what was going on because he was pretty sure she didn't have a twin

 **Bye guys sry for the wait and don't forget to vote**

 **i own nothing**


	10. Chapter 9 The Manor and Mysteries

**A.N. well i haven't updated in a while so enjoy and thank you mysticmoon1331 your ideas really helped while i was writing this chapter**

 **Bruce**

Quiet. Bruce was drowning in it.

Since Dick had left for Hogwarts, exploding with smiles and laughter Bruce had never felt emptier. Dick's presence lit up and lifted the weight of dark halls. He filled the space within the stone walls with so much life Bruce could only wonder how he had lived without it. In truth Bruce was not really living, only batman existed then.

Batman was the void. Robin was particles, sound and light.

 **Dick**

It seemed the more he wished to escape this place. The more it drew him in.

Since Dick had left for Hogwarts, exploding with smiles and laughter He had only grown more miserable. For all the sights, mysteries and wonder that was bestowed upon him daily he could never portray more than sorrow filled laugh and a fake smile.

Dick wanted to go home.

Apparently the universe or more likely whoever created the timetable had a habit of pairing slytherins and gryffindors for lessons. They were learning care of magical creatures or something of the sort. A burly man called Hagrid was their professor who insisted not to be called as such.

With a short introduction outside his hut the class trekked into the woods. With some commotion around opening the feisty book that Dick was currently standing on an irate Draco piped up,

"And how exactly do you open them?"

"You stroke the spine o' corse".

Standing near Draco, Dick heard Hermoine begin,

"Well i for one think their funny",

"Oh yeah terribly funny", Draco continued. Dick gave him a glance that hopefully told him to shut up. He didn't.

"Really witty, god this place has gone to the dogs.",sneering he continued, " wait 'till my father hears they've got this oaf teaching classes", again Dick gave Draco an irediculus look. Then Harry Potter started walking towards them with a dark look on his face that spoke of danger.

"What did you say Malfoy", spoken as an insult not a question and a series of oohs passed around them. Draco handed off his bag and strutted forwards. Dick sighed. Honestly it was like they were an old married couple with the bickering that Dick had seen. Draco seemed to fumble a bit before shouting,

"Dementor, dementor", with what seemed to be true fear. Harry's head whipped around along with the other gryffindors.

Cackling they threw their hoods up as Hermione pulled Harry back.

"This lov'ly creature", hagrid threw him a ferret, "is a 'ippogriff, one thing to know abou' 'em is that 'ere very proud creatures, offended easily", Hagrid sent a glance back towards it.

"You do not want 'o insult a hippogriff, it may just be the last thing you ever do", Dick saw a few students glance at each other fearfully.

"Now who'd like to say 'ello?", hagrid turned away and everyone except poor oblivious Harry stepped back, until Dick was shoved forwards by Goyle. Thankfully not far enough to be noticeable.

"Ah good, 'arry", Harry half spun around and seemed to look back in betrayal. Pushed forwards by Ron, he stepped hesitantly towards the beast.

"Now let 'im make the first move, 's only polite. So step up, give 'im a nice bow",

Harry continued forwards, "then you wait and see if 'e bows back. "Is he does you can go and touch 'im and if not well we'll get to that la'er", and quietly he said, "do be nice Buckbeak"

Harry bowed slowly and Dick with the rest of the class watched tensely shuffling. Buckbeak began to whine and flap his wings while rearing up, all the while Harry being shouted at to back off. A twig snapped. His friends gasped. Until finally, _finally_ he bowed back. The class cheered and Harry was sent flying, on Buckbeak and next to Dick, Draco sneered, he didn't like being second best.

After some time of Hagrid explaining feeding habits he whistled and Buckbeak and Harry descended into the clearing. Dick was both irked and thankful that it wasn't him in the clearing. Then Draco shoved past him.

"You're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute", Buckbeak stirred and reared up, snorting,

" _Petrifictus totalus",_ Dick called out and Buckbeak fell to the side, a talon tearing open Draco's robes and flesh but was still better than the alternative of Buckbeaks full weight and talons landing on his head and chest. Hermione also had her wand pulled and she cast,

" _Wingardium leviosa",_ and gently lowered the hippogriff to the floor, "we have to get him to madame pomfrey".

"Today we will be learning the mysteries of boggarts", professor lupin drew his wand and unveiled a closet that was rattling, "so pack away your quills and ready your wands". Lupin ushered Dick and the rest of the slytherins and gryffindors into a line.

"To stop a boggart in its tracks you must cast _riddikulus_ , you must imagine your fear as something funny", Draco made a fainting motion towards Harry. He scowled.

"What was that for", Dick said hissing. Draco quirked an eyebrow, countering with,

"He's a fainter", Dick hit his arm that was in a sling quietly with the back of his hand, earning himself a glare from both Draco and Professor Lupin who had spotted the duo.

Dick was hyper aware of how many of the most timid students were clustered behind Harry. Dick himself was relatively near the front not expecting much of the aged closet, having been under scarecrow's fear gas more times than comfortable.

When the doors were opened an angry looking Snape burst out of the wardrobe nothing happened for a few seconds until Professor Lupin took pity on Neville and whispered in his ear.

" _Riddikulus",_ Snape now wore a dress, heels and an oversized hat, none of which he seemed uncomfortable in, only humiliated, the class giggled. The boggart retreated and Ron stepped up.

The line slowly got shorter until in was Draco's turn. Draco stepped towards the boggart with his head held high. Until it wasn't. Draco cowered beneath a looming figure that Dick couldn't place but look eerie similar to Draco.

"Worthless _filth",_ the figure sneered.

" _Riddi-",_

"Don't try that spell on me _boy,_ i need the best, not second plac-", Dick cast the spell without thinking.

" _Riddikulus" ,_ Lupin had his wand raised an had apparently thought to do the same. The Professor nodded.

The blond man's hair was pink and green and his staff was now a snake escaping him, Draco cast his eyes away and suddenly it was Dick's turn.

Dick steeled himself.

Shutting his eyes he allowed the voices of his family wash over him. It should have been peaceful.

Dick wanted it to be peaceful.

His tati and mami's voices were there,

"you left us behind", she wailed so unlike herself

"Why didn't you jump", he sang darkly

His aunt, uncle and cousin spoke,

"We're gone but what if we were _here?",_

Mami spoke again,

"You are happy that we are dead"

"No"

"yes" , they chorused.

Dick's eyes flew open expecting their mangled bodies, only to see Bruce. Dick had heard rumors of a _new_ robin from muggle borns and had been expecting this to come up. But Dick hadn't thought it would hurt him so badly.

"You're not welcome. I _never_ break my code", Dick read between the lines _no metas, no heroes, no magic._ Then Dick remembered, this wasn't fear gas, he could stop it _, "_ you are replaceable, i don't need y-",

" _Riddikulus",_ Dick cast for the second time and Bruce exploded into confetti.

Dick sat down next to Draco. He wasn't acknowledged. Dick didn't ask and instead eyed Hermione from across the classroom, she was fiddling with a golden chain around her neck, that seemed to be hidden behind her uniform. She dropped it when Harry stop in front of the boggart.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed, i'll try not to take as long next time i just had a bad case of writers block bye**


End file.
